Fouten in de nieuwe reeks
Dit zijn fouten in de nieuwe reeks. Fouten De Grot van de Beer *Nadat Johan een lans pakt van een wachter en ermee Brutus ombrengt, heeft de wachter zijn lans weer terug wanneer Johan hem neerslaat met zijn zwaard. * Johan bemerkt dat hij in het rijk van Bahaal en Demoniah is geweest, dat wil zeggen de Hel. Maar daar is hij tot op dat moment nooit gekomen. De Judasgraal *Bij plaatje 44 staat er een wolkje naar Indigo Magiste, die gegijzeld is. Alleen Merlijn staat naast haar en dus was het wolkje bedoeld voor Merlijn, die het over Indigo had. De enige andere vrouw is Demoniah, maar die is niet gegijzeld. **Dit is waarschijnlijk ook een van de eerdere tekstwolken waar Martin Lodewijk het over had. Het Zwaard van de Maagd *In deze strip zegt Johan dat Sir. Bedwyr Excalibur terug in het water had laten werpen. Het zwaard werd echter samen met Arthur begraven. De Tweede Terugkeer *In al zijn verschijningen had Chuk grijs haar. Maar in De Tweede Terugkeer is zijn haar foutief bruin ingekleurd. *De achterkant van het album staat het album Ninja! geschreven zonder uitroepteken (!). De Man Zonder Verleden *Een spacebar mist op de derde pagina in de zin: Onze meester Pankraz Rauh, verwacht u in zijn persoonlijke vertrekken edele vrouw. De Duisterburcht *Voor Malegis's dood noemde Johan Maleigis de Mazan in plaats van Malegis de Mazan. Het Behouden Zwaard *Reyhold draagt in de flashbacks/archief beelden blauwe kleren, terwijl zijn kleren in de herdrukken gewoon lichtbruin waren. *Sieglinde van Eikendale draagt in de flashbacks/archive footage lichtblauwe kleren, terwijl haar kleren in de herdrukken gewoon roze waren. *Het plaatje met de 3 boeren die verschijnien in archive footage hebben de volgende fouten: **Het huis achter is in Het Gebroken Zwaard van steen, terwijl het hier van hout is. **De 2de man die kijkt naar het Gebroken Zwaard kijkt rechtuit naar het Gebroken Zwaard, in plaats van schuin. ***De 2de man steekt ook zijn linkerhand naar beneden in plaats van rechtuit. **Er ligt geen item van de bewustloze boer. **Er is een tuintje bij de boeren in plaats van alleen gras. *Sighold blijkt op de cover ander haar te hebben. In plaats van zwart heeft hij bruin haar. De Furiën *Johan ontmoet Demoniah en Galaxa ten tijde van de Ridders van de Ronde Tafel. Johan zou Galaxa en Demoniah pas later ontmoeten, na de dood van koning Arthur. Dit kan ook bevestigt worden, sinds Bahaal verscheen als geest ten tijde van De Toverspiegel en De Leeuw van Vlaanderen. **Lancelot vraagt ook of Johan Galaxa mist. In principe zou dit niet kloppen voor de bovenstaande regel. *Lancelot zegt tegen Johan dat hij verliefd is op Guinevere, terwijl Lancelot pas zijn gevoelens bekende in De Toverstaf (indirect) en Montsalvat. De Elfenring *In het begin van de strip zijn Kerwyn and Merlijn aan het dueleren en Merlijn weet dat Kerwyn aan de slechte kant staat. Dit was niet het geval in eerdere strips, sinds Merlijn nooit de identiteit kon achterhalen van Kerwyn (sinds hij Lodogran aan het beschermen was). *Merlijn en Kerwyn lijken niet op elkaar zoals in een eerdere strip, terwijl ze tweelingbroers zijn. *Aan het einde van de strip lijken de elfjes even groot als Johan van Horst en Merlijn. Dit kan niet, aangezien de elfjes eerder al klein waren. *Ook al zegt Johan dat hij nog nooit heeft gevlogen, hij heeft eerder gevolgen in De Verboden Berg, 177 strips eerder. *Kerwyn wordt in dit verhaal Kerwijn genoemd. De Zwarte Narcis *De achterkant van het album staat het album Ninja! geschreven zonder uitroepteken (!). De Wederopstanding *De achterkant van het album staat het album Ninja! geschreven zonder uitroepteken (!). *Nadat Boris is omgebracht door Johan is zijn dode lijf nog te zien. Een paar plaatjes later verdwijnt zijn lichaam nadat Isabelle de Lagverre en Demoniah weg zijn. De Duivelse Poppenspeler *Johan zegt dat hij al eerder bij de toren van Bogard is geweest, maar dit klopte niet. Johan ontmoette Bogard bij De Boom van Enid. Johan was niet eerder geweest in Bogards toren. Pas in dit album was het te zien dat Johan Bogards toren bezocht. *Johan zegt dat hij niet gelooft in tovenarij. Ondanks dit heeft hij in elke reeks minstens één keer tovenarij gezien. Zie ook het artikel magie. *Het woord gas werd gebruikt in de 17de eeuw. Dit is niet het tijdperk waarin De Rode Ridder albums zich afspelen (mogelijk in de 12de of 13de eeuw). *Een tekstballon bevat de tekst waarin Levinus laatste uren hebben geslagen. Dit is echter niet het geval, sinds hij dit denkt en later nog leeft. De Spookkrijgers *Yorimoto wordt Yokimoto genoemd wanneer Johan, Yorimoto, Ayako en Merlijn op pad zijn. Mensenjacht *De achterkant van het album staat het album Ninja! geschreven zonder uitroepteken (!). De Kinderrovers *Wanneer Anne van Belland dood op de grond ligt, liggen haar beide voeten op het podium. Een paar plaatjes later, wanneer Johan zegt dat hij graag Ludovicus alleen God nog zou oordelen over hun dood, is haar voet buiten het podium te zien. De Uitverkorene *Johan mist zijn stoppelbaardje op een plaatje van de laatste bladzijde. *Als Johan de vingers van de rover eraf hakt, betreft het de vingers van zijn linkerhand. Als de man zich op de grond laat zakken zijn de vingers van zijn rechterhand eraf terwijl het eerst die van de linkerhand waren. *Het haar van Allis gaat van blond naar rood. De Gevangene *Knif wordt foutief Knip genoemd. *Een aantal bendeleden zijn anders getekend. Daardoor zijn maar een paar bendeleden te zien die sterven op de manier waarop ze origineel getekend waren door Fabio Bono. De Hellemond Het Eindeloze Eiland Mogelijke fout *In De Graalkoning had Johan Satyr vermoord. Satyr was opdat moment een weerloos persoon. Hierdoor kon Johan echter niet aan De Heilige Graal komen, wat een plan van Demoniah was. In De Gevangene echter was Johan verantwoordelijk voor het vermoorden van weerloze personen. **Bahaal verschijnt ook in het verhaal en wanneer de evenementen zich exact afspelen is ook onbekend. Als de evenementen zich voor de dood van Satyr zouden afspelen, zou Johan al eerder niet aan De Heilige Graal kunnen komen. Andere verschijningen De Zwarte Drietand *In De Zwarte Drietand wordt Belanah nu Beatrice genoemd. In De Furiën kreeg deze Furiën echter de naam Belanah. *In De Zwarte Drietand zegt Merlijn dat hij nooit iemand zou vermoorden, ondanks dat hij wel eerder slachtoffers had in de stripreeks. Zie ook: Slachtoffers van Merlijn *In De Zwarte Drietand gooit Merlijn ook zijn toverstaf weg om ervan af te komen. In Lyonesse kon Merlijn echter niet zonder zijn toverstaf, omdat hij anders zou sterven. Verwijzingen en notities Categorie:Fouten in De Rode Ridder